Applejack
Representing the element of honesty, Applejack is an Earth pony who is a farmer in Sweet Apple Acres. She's down to Earth and dependable, and she's not afraid of anything. Movelist (only applies to EVO build) Basic moves Command Moves Super moves 'Strategy' Applejack is a character that has a huge ground game. Lasso and Quake help space and control everything. She has some semi decent pokes. Getting hit confirms is important when playing Applejack. One hit and you can either do 50% or 100%. Using the character specific short hop helps Applejack rush the opponent down and go for mix-ups. Notable normals: 5B, 2B, j.B, j.C 'Short Hop' Shorthopping helps maneuver around the playing field with a slow character like Applejack. It's mostly a ghetto tri-dash. You can perform jump-ins with shorthop which pretty much makes your approach better. Shorthop j.C is a notable approach because of the lockdown j.C provides (hits twice). You can always mix people up with empty shorthops making her a huge threat. 'Lasso' Lassos are a huge part of Applejack's ground game. It's mostly what you're getting confirms with. Notably Lasso A is used most of the time. With the right spacing, you can convert into some damaging stuff. She also has the ability to "reset" after a combo if she times a Lasso A or Lasso C after an opponet techs. Combos (only applies to EVO Build) 'Standard Midscreen BnB' 5A 5B 5C 3C j.B j.B 5B 5C 236A 236C 214A 5A 5B 5C 22A 236A 236D 214C 2C 3C j.B j.B jA jB jB 5A 5B 5C 236A 236C 2141236C - Can end combo with LVL2 extension ( 2141236C + 214C 5A 5B 5C 236A 236C) Kills Everyone but Applejack 'Standard Corner BnB' 5A 5B 5C 3C j.B j.B 5A 5B 5C 214A 5A 5B 5C 22A 236A 236D j.B j.B 5A 5B 5C 3C j.B j.B 5A 5B 5C 236A 236C 2141236C - Hold forward during j.B j.B in order for 5A to hit - Can end combo with LVL2 extension ( 2141236C + 214C 5A 5B 5C 236A 236C) Kills Everyone but Applejack 'Rejump BnB' 5A 5B 5C 3C j.B j.A j.B (rejump) j.A j.B j.B 5A 5B 5C Lasso A 5A 5B 5C 3C j.B j.A j.B (rejump) j.A j.B j.B 5A 5B 5C 236A 236D j.B j.B 5A 5B 5C 3C 236A 236C 2141236C - Can end combo with LVL2 extension ( 2141236C + 214C 5A 5B 5C 236A 236C) Kills Everyone but Applejack Resets 'Lasso C Resets' 5A 5B 5C 3C j.B j.B 5A 5B 5C 236A 236B 214C 2C 3C j.B j.B 5A 5B 5C 236A 236B (opponent air techs) 214C 5A 5B 5C 3C j.B j.B 5A 5B 5C 236A 236C 214A 5A 5B 5C 3C (opponent air techs) 214C 'Lasso A Resets' 5A 5B 5C 3C j.B j.B (dash back) (opponent air techs) 214A 5A 5B 5C 3C j.B j.A j.B (rejump) j.A j.B j.B 5A 5B 5C 214A 5A 5B 5C 3C j.B j.A j.B (dash back) (opponent air techs) 214A Matchups Twilight Sparkle: Rarity: Pinkie: Applejack: Trivia * She has the highest maximum health in the game. * She is currently the only character to have timeout quotes. * "BIONIC FARRRRM!" is a reference to Spencer's Bionic Arm in Marvel vs. Capcom 3.